I Won't Return
by Josh2234
Summary: Naruto decides to live his own life, to not put up with the horrible treatment he is put through decides to leave, the orphange, the village either one doesn't matter. what he finds will change him forever. (rated M for safety) temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

The world is rather cruel, this was a given fact that almost all take in. This world is not meant for the faint of heart nor for those who can not work up the determination to continue forward, and is unforgiving to those who are weak. Naruto knew this well, he was weak and the villagers took advantage of that, they ignored him, beat him, refused to sell him food or equipment. They kept him weak so that the 'Demon' would get nowhere, that he would stay like them, Sheep of the mass who are lead around like puppets in a show. Naruto figured this out at a young age, and he completely rejected it.

"Naruto!, what do you think your doing" Naruto jumped startled by the sound of the orphanage caretaker "I just wanted to play with the blocks too, the other kids looked like they were having fun with it, but they left! so i figured i could try them?" Naruto responded hoping that the caretaker would just leave him be and let him play with the blocks. The caretaker immediately began stomping over to naruto, Naruto jumped scared out of his wits trying to get up and get away before the caretaker got to him. "I bought those blocks for the other kids not you monster!" the caretaker seized him by the hair and began dragging him towards his room, delirious from the pain naruto began clawing at the caretakers hands trying to get them away form his hair. The caretaker slammed open his bedroom door and threw him into the room "Don't you EVER try to steal the other kids toys again, if it werent for the hokage i would have put you in the shed outside till you turned 8 and threw you out on the street Beast" naruto whimpering from the pain, from either the caretakers physical treatment of him or the psychological damage he didnt know, curled up into a ball onto the floor, "Why... Why does everyone hate me... why do they always say such mean things, why can't i make friends?.. Why do they hurt me on my birthday?" Naruto cried, right now in this moment he was depressed, and tired. tired of being treated like this, his depression turning to anger he stood up "I won't let this continue" the 6 year old began rubbing his eyes he wouldn't let this go on, he quickley began darting around his room gathering all of his things into a small bag, rolling his small futon up naruto grabbed his things and opened the window. "This WILL end today" naruto vowed as he shoved his things through the window and climbed through.

Naruto was sprinting for all that he was worth, "He's Over there!" Naruto immediately began sprinting for more than he was worth, he had climbed out of his window and started heading towards the forest when he overheard a "Foxhunt" being planned, knowing what this meant for him and that he needed to get away as fast as he could he turned around and tried to make a break for it, when the bag tied to his back knocked over a trashcan. "What was that!" one of the men said "Check it out, if the hokage somehow ends up hearing about plans we can be sure that we will be in T&I for who knows how long!" the men immediately broke into a sprint trying to see who or what overheard them naruto was almost to the corner of the alley, he could go another way to get to the front gate and the forest beyond he didn't have to take this route. "There! Turn around an..." the man trailed off and began laughing "Looks like we dont have to hunt for the fox today boys!" Naruto began to panic, he couldn't let them catch him no matter what.

Safe, the word seemed impossible but seemingly true at the moment, Naruto had finally found refuge on the west end of the village in a whole in the wall just barely covered by a trash can, a den for some animal more than likely, but it was leagues better than what awaited him outside should he decide to leave his temporary home, What was that! naruto began hearing feet shuffling outside his safe haven "Do you think he went this way Aoba?" "Nah the people 3 streets over said he was heading south, probably trying to make it to the south gate or maybe try hide out near the akimichi restaurants down there, you know how they protect the demon" the men began walking away from the alley and making their way south. Naruto deciding that they had left began crawling out of his temporary home as fast as he could to run away, if he stayed here it was only a matter of time before one of the villagers noticed the little hole he had crawled into. immediately making his way onto the opposite street the two men from before went on he began running as fast as he could for the west gate, he would not stay in this village any longer regardless of what fate awaited him coming around the bend the alley he was in he heard someone yell "I saw him! He's heading west!" "Dammit!" naruto swore, 'how could they have seen me?' he thought, he was out of sight and it was quite dark so the fact the villagers saw a bright orange blur set him off, after all, the whole village secretly banned orange for anyone to wear so that they wouldn't mistake someone else for the fox at night. Naruto scared out of his mind and hoping for the best began heading towards the ninja areas of the village, maybe he could find a sympathizer that would help him out of this terrible situation, again thanking god or gods for his stamina he began sprinting towards what he hoped was his salvation.

Pain scorched through naruto as a kunai embedded into the wall in front of him seems like the ninja cut him across the face with that one, the ninja were certainly not sympathizers. still free and refusing to lay down and let these people torment him he spun on his heel and took a right into the next alley, kunai, kitchen knives, axes, anything that could be thrown was being thrown to slow him down, sprinting through the streets like a mouse trying to evade the hawk naruto caught sight of a massive fence, easily coming over the tops of the trees and the buildings near it 'That might be a good place to hid..' PAIN slammed into naruto like a train, one of the kunai had managed to make its way into his back, stumbling from the pain but not quite falling naruto began making his way towards the fence hoping for the love of ramen that the villagers wouldn't follow him in there, as he was racing around the buildings and avoiding all the weapons he could he spied a small hole in the fence, big enough for him to fit his bag and futon through and then crawl in after, but he needed time, searching frantically for something anything that could help him in his vendetta he spied a trashcan lid. he had lost sight of the mob temporarily around a couple bends in the streets in konoha and knew that they would not be long. he lifted the trashcan lid and threw it as hard has he could down the street to his right and immediately began to work, the sound would distract them long enough for him to get his personal belongings through the fence he decided. shoving his bag and futon through the small hole naruto began hearing the villagers again "He's not here!" "Check Again I know i heard something!" naruto gaining confidence got down and began pushing himself through the hole when he heard "Over There!" God he hated those words "He's Escaping into the training ground!" "Get him!" naruto panicking started crawling as fast as he could and finally made it through the hole, turning around he flipped the villagers the "Bird" before running as fast as he could into the forest. One of the villagers looked towards the other "Should we go in after him Mizuki?" the now named Mizuki grinned "Nah, he wont live long in training ground 44 anyway" laughing and walking away thinking their pariah would trouble them no more they walked back to the village to tell the others the good news.


	2. Chapter 2 The Forest Of Death

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story sorry i have not updated in a while :)**

**This is my first fanfiction so reviews would be great i will not even give flames a second glance but constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

Blurs of green flew past naruto's face as he sprinted deep into training ground 44, the moisture from the surrounding foliage clinging to his clothes as he barreled into the forest. The night air was filled with sounds from the native inhabitants of the forest, Naruto scared for his life decided to try and find the nearest shelter to whether it be a hollowed out tree stump or an abandoned cave to hide in and heal from his wounds. Scanning the area around him looking for his new quarry he danced around the root laden forest floor jumping from rock to root to branch he traveled forward hoping that he could find something before something found him. After about 45 minutes naruto finally came to a stop in front of a cliff face with a small cave to his right, deciding to see if the cave had any occupants naruto crouched low and began to move through the brush towards the cave entrance, as he neared the front of the cave he slowed and peaked from around the edge of the rock, searching the inky blackness for any sign of movement he tossed a pebble forward into the dark, once he determined that nothing was there or at least nothing awake he scanned the inside of the cave for anything that would make it more difficult for animals to get to him before he awoke, spying a rock shelf about 6 feet off the ground in the right corner of the cave naruto walked over and did his best to climb up onto the shelf, being all of 4 ft tall this was a real challenge for the 6 year old, but he was able to plant his feet in the weathered rock face and gain traction to climb. as he reached the summit of his mountain he crawled forward, curled up and promptly went to sleep, hoping to get out of this forest and towards the main roads so that he could escape konoha in the morning.

Sounds of scratching awoke naruto, he quietly began positioning himself to look over the edge of the rock shelf to see what may or may not be in the entrance of his temporary abode, hoping for a may not he quickly peaked over the rock only to pale in fright, 3 tiger cubs were playing below him the mother not in sight, they were deeper in the cave than his rock shelf so escape was still possible so long as he did it quickly and quietly so as to not alert the cubs, placing his hands on the edge of the rock he swung his body around and dangled from the edge before dropping, landing on his toes so as to absorb the impact and make less sound naruto immediately turned around and bolted for the entrance of the cave. just as he made it outside he began hearing branches break to his left, deciding that whatever was coming was not good for his health he dived into the bushes to his right and waited for his new trial, The leaves rustled once before a massive tiger came into the clearing with a deer in its mouth, carrying it towards the cave to feed its young. naruto began inching his way backward away from the scene when a twig underneath him snapped.

The Tiger snapped its gaze in naruto's direction and a low growl emanated from its bloody maw, this was all the confirmation naruto needed to get the hell away from there, jumping to his feet naruto dashed in the opposite direction the tiger slowly gaining on him, toying with him as he lost speed and distance, looking over his shoulder naruto say the beasts face a mere 2 feet away from him something snapped, the world began to slow down the tiger suddenly gaining distance from naruto. ' What is going on here' naruto thought this shouldn't be possible yet here it was happening, a yellow glow encasing his body he sped ahead and away from his doom, once naruto felt he got enough distance from the beast he set about trying to figure out what had happened to him in that moment, after all as a civilian who had yet to awaken their chakra this was something extraordinary, he studied as the almost corporeal yellow energy seeped in lines intertwining over his arms and legs what was this magic? deciding to test something naruto decided to punch a tree, seeing if his force would have a visual difference as he now had chakra flowing through his body, he pulled back his arm and went for a haymaker at the nearest tree, what happened astonished him he put a dent in the tree, one at least 2 ft wide. staring in wonder at his new found strength naruto became determined, determined to find out what this new ability was and to master it.

Finally making his way towards the forests edge naruto found the nearest road and stuck to it, following it for as long as he could to get as far as he could away, after hours of walking he finally came across a sign that said he was entering the land of hot water, beaming in happiness at being outside the land of fire naruto with a new energy to his stride bounded forward over the border and set off for a new life. Another hour or so of walking and naruto came upon a nice little town abundant with life and energy, people moving about from merchant stall to merchant stall buying all sorts of items that fit their fancy, a massive line in front of the hotsprings took up most of the street, people arguing back and forth over who had the first reservation and who would be grabbing a proxy to wait in line for them, ducking in between the traffic naruto made it to the nearest ramen restaurant (Of Course) and pulled back the curtain, grabbing the nearest seat he looked at the prices for the food and was pleasantly surprised at the low prices given that it was a tourist town, deciding on the pork ramen naruto turned towards the chef "Hey can i get a pork ramen with extra pork slices please?" naruto asked, hungry from the trip and the endless walking his tone may have been a little forceful, smiling however the chef nodded his head and turned to make naruto's meal, looking around naruto noticed recruitment posters for ninja, ninja for kumogakure, the advertising specifically saying they were looking for anyone who had an above average chakra capacity and or kekkai genkai (Bloodline limits) and that the tests for getting into the academy were occuring two weeks from now in kumo naruto made a decision, he was going to show up at those tests and blow the competition away.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this story, yes naruto has Jinton or "Swift Release" the concept for the control of the technique and the finer **

**details of his abilities will be explained in the next chapter, sorry for the low amount of words as i am not used to writing long **

**stories my word count per chapter will probably be around 1000 to 1500 words, as i get used to it the word count will increase per chapter.**

**please review, it really helps steer the story and helps me catch any grammar or spelling mistakes as i dont have a beta reader (Position is open please apply xD) either way hope you stay with the story and enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Exam

Naruto sat on a tree stump in small meadow just north of Take No Mura, the world around him was alight with life and motion, the trees swaying in the wind, birds chirping filled the air whilst nearby deer grazed below him. This one stretch of peace meant the world to Naruto, someone who was denied this for all of his childhood. As Naruto had been admiring the world around him he lazily tested out his new abilities, by sending this special chakra he found inside his chest to certain parts of body he could accelerate his movement to a ridiculous degree. For example by sending this chakra to his brain and eyes he could exponentially increase his reaction speed based on the amount of chakra he input. Finally deciding to test his abilites for real Naruto got up from his impromptu stool and began testing sending chakra to individual extremities such as his fingers and toes, as he did so he felt his control over the energy slip from his grasp, trying again and again he tried to force the chakra into his fingers but nothing would work, seems as if he only had enough control at the moment to send it to his major extremities such as his bicep elbow and forearm, whilst he channeled regular chakra into his hands and fingers to protect them from the impact, which only helped so much as he still acquired many scrapes and bruises, along with a dislocated finger or two. 'Well if anything i will have enough control over my yellow chakra (Jinton Natured Chakra) to advance in the kumo exams, what comes after is what i need' knowing for a fact that not every ninja could accelerate this fast off their chakra alone Naruto had guessed he had a bloodline just after his experience with "That" forest. What he needed was a sensei and one he could count on to teach him at least what his bloodline was so that he had a base to start from, from there he could also learn chakra control techniques and hell maybe even a few actual jutsu. From here though Naruto would start heading to kumo, from kumo who knows?

Trash talk, that was all Naruto could hear from every civilian around him, "That kid has no chance against me i can lift 3 logs without any help" or "Look at his gear! what does he think he's doing here without a food cart wearing that." one thing after another, however hearing this sort of talk for most of his childhood he could tune it out completely, they were just idiots flapping their lips without sound. The test was being held in Kumo's arena, a large underground colosseum below the academy. From the looks of it it seems as though it was a ore vein before kumo had mined it out, once they had collected the valuable material it left a large hole, there in which they could build and make functional. the roof was lit with seals, dotting the edges and making symbols once they reached the center they lit up the arena as if it was outside. the walls were made of levies, rock that had been chiseled and pounding into the next, creating a interlocking stone brick wall with no leaks. the arena floor was purely sand however, this made for an interesting question, Why? To absorb impact so that contestants wouldn't die during the matches? to make fighting harder as one needed traction to place a well connected hit? for what reason he had no idea, after all, a true arena is that which we already live in, this reality is the arena whether it be politics or day to day conversations and interactions, each one having an impact whether one realizes it or not on their future. unable to determine an exact terrain or condition when ambushed or attacked is the true battle not a controlled environment. "Welcome to kumo, My name is Mabui and i will be hosting this exam, your first tests are physical strength, speed, chakra capacity, chakra control, and finally chakra natures. This will allow us to determine if you will succeed as a ninja of kumogakure, those who score well in these tests may be allowed to be apprenticed underneath one of our jonin after graduation from the academy. this will be your preliminary exam to enter, now proctors please proceed with bringing the different machines in and begin!" one after another the proctors began rolling in machines to measure Naruto's worth, a machine which would determine how hard one hit it, a track had been laid out for those testing speed, there was proctors handing out chakra paper to test affinities whilst other sensor ninja would determine chakra capacity among the applicants. Naruto immediately went for the chakra paper, having had questions about his bloodline for as long as he knew about it, it was the first thing he wanted to test. he walked up to the proctor handing out the aforementioned paper and held out his hand for one, the proctor glanced at him and put the paper in his hand, "Channel chakra through your hand and into the paper, by doing so we can determine your affinities and whether or not you have a bloodline" the proctor elaborated before turning his attention back down to his little orange book, 'Hah, You won't be able to keep your attention there for long' Naruto though as he began channeling chakra through the paper. Once he did so he began noticing a small tear forming on the the four edges of the paper, before it suddenly split into four one square crumpling into a small ball while one was shredded to pieces, the third one began becoming moist and dank whilst the fourth glowed blue. the proctor glancing up to check on the status of the child in front of him immediately double then triple checked "Holy shit kid! you have Jinton! Whilst your other nature for water is slightly weak you also have intermingling chakra! this means that unlike other ninja who's natures are set in stone and is much harder to learn the corresponding opposite nature yours will integrate the process of molding the chakra inside you and allow for faster grasp and conception of new techniques!" The proctor was waving his hand around like crazy trying to explain to naruto the significance of this ability, this was good! even better than just having Jinton! with this he could master techniques faster and learn to use jutsu of all elements without a sacrifice in chakra! The proctor somehow gaining the attention of one Mabui suddenly froze when he saw said woman appear behind Naruto and snatch his chakra paper. "Put him through the chakra capacity test, if he passes then he will be apprenticed under a jonin effective immediately. Good job scouting this talent kenji." The now named Kenji shuffled in embarrassment as he shoved Naruto along for the chakra capacity test. The sensor ninja standing before him eyed him warily. 'Wow another kid with a bloodline, lets hope he has the chakra potential to actually put it to use, unlike many of the ones before him' one sensor ninja thought before he put his hands in the ram symbol to measure the kids capacity, sending his chakra out to brush up against Naruto's the sensor nin gasped 'He has the capacity of a well trained chunnin! this will be a wonderful addition to the ranks! Hell even Bee-Sama might take this kid!' The sensor nin reigned in his shock and looked at Naruto with a poker face, "He's passed, go ahead and put him on the list for a jonin apprenticeship, This might just be one of the best finds we've had in the last 5 years." Kenji nodded enthusiastically and pulled out his clipboard "Well Naruto looks like you have a bright future ahead of you!" Kenji said before adding his name to the list.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please read and review, i update the story based on how many reviews i get, as that lets me know people are at **

**least enjoying the content i put out and also may or may not give me advice on how to better write the story constructive flames if you will :D.**


End file.
